Irony of the Pokémon Universe
by Ziria NightRose
Summary: A series of one shots, about the minor but irritatring flaws in the pokemon games, show, etc.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Battle!

The Irony of the Pokémon Universe

**AN: I always thought that the Pokémon games, show, etc. were a little messed up, and these One-shots prove it all. Actually, I don't know if they are One-shots or not, because it follows the same trainer, and has a chronological order, but what ever, lets just call them One-shots. **

Chapter One- "Let's Battle!"

Silver was in a hurry. Out of her six Pokémon, only one was capable of still standing. On account of the rough Gym battle she was in. She was sure her Charmander was about to faint soon. She had to get to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible. As she was rounding the corner, she saw a fellow trainer standing in the middle of the path.

"Hey! Do you have any extra potions? My Charmander is about to faint!" she shouted as she came up to the trainer.

"Hey let's battle and see which one of us is the better trainer!" he said, throwing a pokeball into the air and ignoring what Silver had just said. There was a flash of white light as a Pidgey popped out. It shouted its battle cry and flapped its wings, issuing a defensive stance.

"My Charmander is about to," Silver started, but the trainer cut her off.

"Come on already! Call out you Pokémon! It is the law you know," He said hands on his hips "Unless you want me to call the cops,"

"Fine, anything to shut you up!" Silver shouted, tossing her Charmander's pokeball into the air. There was another flash of white light as an orange lizard with a flaming tail appeared on the ground, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry Charmander," Silver said, as the rival trainer shouted,

"Pidgey use Tackle!" Then next thing she knew, everything went black as both her and her Charmander slumped to the ground unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________

**AN-Do you see what I mean? This just came to me the other night as I was trying to fall asleep, and I already have a few chapters in mind. I hope you enjoyed this, and come back for more!**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Nurses

Chapter Two- A boat load of Questions and Nurse Joys

**AN- In case you aren't smart enough to figure it out (and I hope you are smart enough,) this happens right after the previous chapter. And, I forgot to say this earlier, but these one shots will mostly take place in the older Pokémon games because it seems Nintendo noticed these problems too, and In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and maybe Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald too, most of these problems are gone. So if you haven't played the older games, you might not understand some of the things that are going on. Wow, I'm blabbing too much, so I'll just let you read in peace. : p**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver woke up in a cozy little room. She looked around, and recognized where she was. This had happened before, when she had lost to Brock the first time. Wondering what happened, she walked to the front desk of the Pokémon center.

"Hey, Nurse Joy? Can I ask you a few questions?" Silver asked, pocketing the six Pokeballs the woman with vivid pink hair handed her.

"Sure, what is it you want to ask me?" Joy said leading Silver to a bench so they could talk more comfortably.

"Why is it, that when my last Pokémon faints, I do to? And why do I end up here, at the Pokémon center? And is it really true that you have a whole family of aunts and sisters and cousins all named Joy? And that they all work as nurses?"

"Whoa, slow down," she said, "I really can't answer your first two questions, nobody knows why it happens, but it does. Many Pokémon professors have studied it for years, and haven't come up with anything. And as for your second question, yes, the rumors are true."

The Nurse pulled out a photo and handed it to Silver. "This is a picture, taken at the latest Joy reunion. There are more than one hundred Joys in my family and yes, we all are nurses. I guess it runs in the family." She said, chuckling.

Silver handed the photo back to Nurse Joy, and left the Pokémon Center with her head spinning with thoughts of how there could possibly be one hundred or more young woman, who looked exactly the same, had the same job, at the same place, and all were related. By time Silver had reached the edge of the city, she had two theories. The first,

Whoever the original Joy was must have loved her husband a whole lot. And the second?

Cloning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- I always suspected the second. And the same things with Officer Jenny in the TV show. I hope you liked it just as much as I did writing it, **

**PS Check out my other story, The Journey Of A Thousand Promises, about a Vulpix and Sandshrew, who vow to destroy everything that team rocket means. I haven't updated lately, but I hope to get the next chapter up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Another Battle, and a Rematch

Chapter 3- Another Battle, and a Rematch

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, I didn't expect so many!! Your suggestions and feedback were great, and I hope to use some of your ideas soon. This next chapter always annoyed me in the games, but more on that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver was practically running to the next city. After a few hours of walking, and battling weak trainers, it started getting dark out side, and she wanted to get inside a building before she couldn't see were she was going. The city lights were just appearing over the hill, so she quickened her pace. Not soon after, another trainer appeared. She was standing on the side of the road. Seeing Silver, she challenged her to a Pokémon battle.

"I haven't seen you around here before, how good are you?" the stranger said, tossing a pokeball in the air. Unfortunately, her Pokémon were quite a bit stronger than even Silver's Charmander. She soon found herself in the previous town's Pokémon center.

"Damn it!" she shouted when she woke up, three hours later in a familiar cozy room, "now I have to walk all the way to the city again!" Silver grabbed her things and stormed out of the Pokémon center, leaving everyone who was in there with strange looks on their faces. It was even darker outside than before, so Silver jogged as fast as she could so that it was still considered jogging, out of the town, and down the path to the next city.

Eventually she reached the place where the trainer beat her. And there she was, still standing by the side of the road. By now it was eleven o'clock, and all traces of other travelers were gone, yet there she was, acting as if time had stopped.

"I haven't seen you around here before, how good are you?" she said, tossing a pokeball once again in the air. _Wait. Didn't she say that last time? Either she has a bad memory, or she was hit on the head when she was young, because I swear, that is the same trainer I fought earlier… _thought Silver. This time, fueled by her rage at the fellow trainer, she successfully beat her. _Something seems wrong_, thought Silver, and her thoughts were soon confirmed as there the trainer was, still by the side of the road. She didn't faint like Silver did; it didn't look like she was magically being transported to the Pokémon center at all! Even more in rage, Silver stormed down the path, continuing to the next city. It just wasn't fair. Why did she black out and end up at the Pokémon center but not the other trainer?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I always get annoyed that the trainers in the games say the same things over and over again, also, did you notice how in many episodes on TV, the city always appear over a hill or cliff? And that they always seem to leave a city or finish a big battle just as it is getting dark? Wouldn't it be easier to wait till morning? Anyway, Please Review, and thank you to the people who reviewed earlier :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Flame? or Inferno?

Chapter 4- Flame? Or Inferno?

**AN: Sorry it took a while, I've been caught up in schoolwork. FYI this is told from the point of view of Silver's Charmander, I thought I would try it and see how it goes. Who knows, I might do more in his point of view! Or even Silver's! From now on I will state the POV at the beginning of each chapter. (If there is one)**

Charmander's point of view

I opened my eyes and looked around the simulated clearing I had come to know as my home. I got up and walked a few feet the fake pond that tasted like metal, ate some fake berries that tasted like plastic on the bush from the fake ponds edge, and lay back down on the fake grass that felt like carpet, where a Charmander sized imprint was still imbedded into it. Surprisingly, there was not a single scorch mark from my tail.

From time to time I would be released from my prison, by my trainer Silver. (For indeed it is a prison no matter how beautiful it is). Today was one of those days.

_Come on out Charmander!_

I looked up at the roof of my home, startled by the voice, and prepared myself for the sudden tug that would soon pull me out. There was a flash of blinding white light, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a little room. Silver and an old man whom I didn't recognize, were seated at a table.

"So would you like a new name little guy?" asked the old man, bending down so he could see me clearer. He probably needed new glasses, but I pushed that thought from my mind as Silver began to speak.

"I'm tiered of calling you by your species name, so I'm getting help to think of a new one for you." She said. I was confused. I had a name; my parents had called me Flame when I was young. And then Silver got me, and called me Charmander. I had thought that _was _my new name, but I guess not. During these thoughts, Silver began listing names that could replace my old one, and trying to see my reaction. None of them sounded worthy of replacing Flame, or even Charmander, so I shook my head with each one she said. Until Inferno. It sounded powerful, fierce, and strong. I liked it. It would strike fear into the hearts of every enemy I faced. There was no way I could lose with a name like Inferno!

I nodded yes, and Silver turned to the old man.

"I like it!" he exclaimed, "It sounds powerful, fierce, and strong, I think this is a great name for your Charmander!"

Ha! My words exactly.

**AN: Do you like it? This one was fun to write, because I kept imagining a cute little Charmander looking up at his trainer going, "But isn't my name Charmander?" It must be confusing to Pokémon when they get a new name, but possibly even more confusing when a rival trainer sends out the exact same Pokémon. I mean, how do they know which voice to listen to? I didn't know what the insides of Pokeballs are like, so I used what almost every author does, a simulated environment that looks like the real thing but isn't. Please review, and thank you to the people who already have. You make it worthwhile. :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Cut Down That Tree!

Chapter 5- Cut down that tree!

**AN: not much to say till the end of the chapter, but thanks to, (drum roll please!) ****eeveebreeder678****!! For giving me the idea for this chapter!! I hope everybody likes it…. And without further adieu I give you chapter 5 of my story ;D**

**Oops I'm rambling again, sorry. **

(No point of view)

The grass was quietly rustling in the breeze, and the trees calmly swayed back and forth.

A teenage girl was walking down the path headed towards the Viridian Forrest, which then lead to Pallet Town. After defeating the Pewter City Gym Leader, and losing to the one in Cerulean City, she decided that it was time she was visiting her family, as she promised her parents she would before she left for her journey.

The calm breeze that used to be blowing quite calmly a few minutes ago, picked up so fast, that Silver was sure she would be picked off the ground in a matter of seconds. Spotting a house on the side of the path, only separated from her by a line of trees, she ran towards it, struggling to keep balanced in the heavy wind. She stopped short when she saw that the only thing standing in her way of a nice warm house was a skinny twiggy tree. It was about as tall as the evergreens surrounding it, and looked as if it were about to fall over with the force of the wind pressing on it.

"SHIT!" she shouted above the wind, not caring who heard, "_Although it's not likely that anyone heard me anyway, with the way the wind is blowing," _she thought.

Silver, being a blonde, had at least three, if not more, blonde moments a day. Today's first one was deciding that she didn't need the HM Cut taught to any of her Pokémon, and so she left it in her PC box to make room for the pokeballs and potions she bought before leaving Viridian City. Now she was faced with a choice. Either she could keep going and hope that the dense foliage of the Forrest protects her from the wind, or, she could find a way to cut down that tree and get to the house. She chose the later.

"Charmander come on out" she said, hoping that he heard her, and sure enough he did. There was a flash of white light, and a Charmander popped out of the ball. As soon as it hit the ground, the fierce wind blew it over. Two arms shot out and caught it before it could blow away from her. Hugging the Charmander to her chest, she faced the tree, and shouted,

"Charmander! Use Slash on that tree!" Inferno jumped out of her arms and stretched its claws towards the tree. For surely, Slash must be the same, if not stronger than Cut.

Or not. A few inches before slashing the tree, the wind blew him backwards, and into Silver. Silver shouted at it to try again, but all was in vain. Giving up with Slash, she gathered Charmander in her arms, and shouted,

"Use Ember!" the cute little lizard opened its mouth, and spit out a small stream of fire. The strong gusts of wind picked up speed just as the fire was about to hit the tree, and blew it the other way. A guilty Charmander looked up at its blackened trainer from her arms, and reached its own arm to Silver's belt, pressing the button on the ball that would return it to its home.

Silver wiped the charcoal from her face, thanking God that the burns were nothing worse than sunburn. Furious that the tree was winning this battle, she tried the obvious. She walked to the tree, glanced to her left, then right, and tried to walk around it. Something stopped her before she was almost halfway around. She tried again but the invisible wall stopped her. Grumbling, she reached up to the lowest branch and grabbed on. Hand over hand; she climbed the tree, ignoring her fear of heights. Once at the top, she tried to climb back down the other side, keeping her eyes on the tree rather than the ground. She soon found that the barrier was stopping her from going any further, and gave up.

She stood at the base of the tree, glaring at it and wondering why she wasn't aloud to go around or over it. Just as she was about to turn and walk away from the tree, one gigantic gust of wind blew, and knocked the wimpy little tree over.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!" shouted Silver, "Now it decides to fall over!!!" grumbling once again, she walked over to the fallen tree for one last attempt. Carefully, she walked up to it and stayed clear of any lose branches that could potentially trip her.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!" she shouted again, "Now the barrier decides to shut down!!" she was right. This time she cleared the tree, and was able to walk towards the house a few feet away.

And then, just as soon as the wind came, it stopped. Just as Silver was reaching towards the door handle. Just as she was about to be free of the wind, the wind had stopped.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!" and with that, she turned away and walked home.

**AN: I didn't know if "AAARRRGGG!!!!" would be a better title, but I guessed not. **

**You know how in the show whenever anyone gets burnt and it's only like black? Do they get burnt at all? Don't you think it's stupid how a human can withstand a fire attack, but other Pokémon faint from it??**

**Please review, and don't be afraid to give me input on what ****you**** think is messed up with the game /show.**


	6. Chapter 6 Trying to Run Away

Trying to Run Away

**AN: This Next chapter only happens in the third generation games (Hoenn). You'll see what I mean. Have fun!!**

(No point of view)

"Okay Mom, I understand, I'll visit more often. Every time I get a badge. Okay?" Silver sat at the dinner table and glanced down at Inferno who was seated next to her. He was busily munching on Pokéfood, his eyes slowly drooping, and ignoring everyone else.

_I guess that wind tired him out, poor little guy, _thought Silver, she was tired too. It was lucky that her parents lived right near the edge of the Viridian Forrest. They were eating dinner when she came in, but graciously let her eat the leftovers.

(THE NEXT MORNING…..)

"Bye Dad,"

"Bye Silver"

"By Mom,"

"Bye Silver, oh! Wait a sec, I'll be right back." Silver's mom ran back inside the house, leaving Silver and her dad with bewildered looks on their faces. She came back with a sneaker box in her hands. Silver looked at her mom in confusion. She had perfectly good shoes on right now. Why did she need a new pair? Her mom saw the look on her face.

"I see that look on your face Silver; give me a chance to explain. These are special running shoes. They are a new product from the Devon Corporation over in Hoenn. Think of them as an early birthday present; they allow you to run faster than normal. There's an instruction booklet inside too, so you know how to use them properly. Have fun on your journey, and don't forget to come back as soon as you get that gym badge okay?"

"Okay, bye Mom, bye Dad," and with a wave, she was off, headed back into Viridian Forrest. On the way in to the forest, she opened the box and looked at the contents inside.

The shoes were black with white stripes down the side. She noticed a piece of paper folded at the bottom of the box.

_An instruction booklet for the shoes? But they're just shoes; I don't think there is any special way to use them, is there? _Silver shrugged, and found a spot to sit down. She pulled of her old shoes and put on the new ones. The old ones were thrown in the box and into the trashcan by the side of the road. She slowly unfolded the instructions and stared in disbelief.

Slip on your running shoes and you will be ready to run. Just press the B button and then the key pad in the direction you want to go. 

_The B button, What B button? _Silver took off the shoes searched them for a button, but there was none. Giving up with the "B button", she slipped the shoes back on. _Maybe this is a joke, and there is no B button, they are just shoes after all, I'll just treat them as regular shoes. _And so she tried to run. It didn't work. Some force was trying to keep her from running, and now she was getting mad. Especially when she remembered that she had thrown her old shoes in the trash.

"Damn it!" she said, "Why did I have to throw them away? Now I'm stuck with these stupid shoes!!" at least the shoes didn't stop her from stomping, which is precisely what she did most of the way back to Cerulean City. When she got there, she went immediately into the Pokémart to complain.

"I'm here to complain about something." She said walking up to the counter.

"And what may I help you with young lady?" said the man behind the counter,

"My shoes. Apparently they make me run faster, but I can't seem to run at all! The instruction booklet said something about a B button, but I couldn't find it."

"Ah, I know just your problem. Give me your shoes." Silver took off her shoes and handed them to the man. "You didn't put batteries in." he said, reaching under the counter and handing Silver two batteries. "Just slip these in and your shoes and you will be able to run anywhere, anytime. Except inside of course,"

"Inside?" The man proceeded to explain how that the shoes would force her to walk inside, and that she would not be able to run in tall grass. Silver nodded, and thanked the man before leaving the shop. It was starting to get dark outside, so she decided to postpone her rematch with the gym leader until tomorrow. And with that, she walked to the Pokémon Center asked for a room.

**AN: I was so happy when I found out that in Diamond, I could run inside. Not being able to run inside in the other games annoyed me just as much as not being able to run at all (in the first and second generations). Please review, and don't forget to give me your ideas, because they just might show up!! **


	7. Chapter 7 Fly Pidgey Fly!

Chapter 7- Fly Pidgey Fly!

**A/N: Finally! I updated!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was ****really**** stuck, and couldn't think of a way to continue from the last chapter. That, and school was getting stressful, and with all my friend's drama, I didn't have type to type anything, let alone think of typing anything. So I decided on what this story was supposed to be originally, a bunch of one-shots. (Don't worry, it will still focus on Silver, and her Charmander Inferno, along with her other pokemon) There will no longer be a chronological order to this story, because it takes too long to try to find a way to continue from the last chapter. Sorry if that upsets you. Maybe this will make the chapters pop into my head faster :b ! **

Silver stared in disbelief at the small gorge separating the last small town from the next. The reason she was in disbelief, was that the only way to get across the gorge was a tiny, rickety bridge, which believe it or not, was only made of rope and wooden planks; a few of which were missing.

Silver stood like this for a minute, trying to decide what to do. From what she saw, she had four options. First, she could walk along side the gorge and hope that there was a sturdier bridge, second, she could risk it, and carefully cross the gorge using the bride, third, she could try to climb down, and then back up the gorge, and fourth, she could use the HM Fly that she got a month ago, and use it on her Pidgey.

The first and the third ways would take to long, and it was already starting to get dark, so she mentally crossed those off her list. The second, while quick, was much too dangerous to even think about. And so, she chose the last option, because it was the easiest. She scanned the trees for signs of the tiny bird Pokémon, pleased that there was one perched on a tree to her left. She threw an Ultra ball at the bird, and listened patiently for the ding that confirmed the capture.

_Ding _

There it was. Silver reached and picked up the ball, pressing the button in the middle and releasing the Pidgey. She reached into her bag, pulling out a CD labeled FLY and used it on her newly captured Pidgey. When the new move was successfully taught, she walked over to the edge of the bridge.

"Pidgey! Use Fly!" The bird didn't move, and shook its head. Surely the girl didn't mean Fly, the move; there was no way that a small bird like her was going to carry the teen across that gaping hole in the ground, Silver sighed, "Well it was worth a shot", she grumbled, and recalled Pidgey. Grumbling again, and looking at the bridge with utter despair, she put one shaky foot on the bridge. The old bridge groaned, but held the weight of the teen. Step by step she made her way across the bridge, trying not to look at the fraying ropes. After two long minutes, she was across, and it was almost pitch black. She sighed and set up camp.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Well this was a short one, but I really wanted to do this one for a while. Did you ever notice in the show how they always cross a rickety old bridge and it breaks?I still have three other chapters almost planned out, so those should be up soon, seeing as school is officially over for the year. Yay! As always, feel free to tell me any ideas for chapters you have, and I'll try to see if I can fit them in anytime soon. So until next time, Adios! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Irony of the Pokémon Universe

**AN: I always thought that the Pokémon games, show, etc. were a little messed up, and these One-shots prove it all. Actually, I don't know if they are One-shots or not, because it follows the same trainer, and has a chronological order, but what ever, lets just call them One-shots. **

Chapter One- "Let's Battle!"

Silver was in a hurry. Out of her six Pokémon, only one was capable of still standing. On account of the rough Gym battle she was just in. She was sure her Charmander was about to faint soon. She had to get to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible. As she was rounding the corner, she saw a fellow trainer standing in the middle of the path.

"Hey! Do you have any extra potions? My Charmander is about to faint!" she shouted as she came up to the trainer.

"Hey let's battle and see which one of us is the better trainer!" he said, throwing a pokeball into the air and ignoring what Silver had just said. There was a flash of white light as a Pidgey popped out. It shouted its battle cry and flapped its wings, issuing a defensive stance.

"My Charmander is about to," Silver started, but the trainer cut her off.

"Come on already! Call out you Pokémon! It is the law you know," He said hands on his hips "Unless you want me to call the cops,"

"Fine, anything to shut you up!" Silver shouted, tossing her Charmander's pokeball into the air. There was another flash of white light as an orange lizard with a flaming tail appeared on the ground, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry Charmander," Silver said, as the rival trainer shouted,

"Pidgey use Tackle!" Then next thing she knew, everything went black as both her and her Charmander slumped to the ground unconscious.

________________________________________________________________________

**AN-Do you see what I mean? This just came to me the other night as I was trying to fall asleep, and I already have a few chapters in mind. I hope you enjoyed this, and come back for more!**

Chapter Two- A boat load of Questions and Nurse Joys

**AN- In case you aren't smart enough to figure it out (and I hope you are smart enough,) this happens right after the previous chapter. And, I forgot to say this earlier, but these one shots will mostly take place in the older Pokémon games because it seems Nintendo noticed these problems too, and In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, and maybe Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald too, most of these problems are gone. So if you haven't played the older games, you might not understand some of the things that are going on. Wow, I'm blabbing too much, so I'll just let you read in peace. : p**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver woke up in a cozy little room. She looked around, and recognized where she was. This had happened before, when she had lost to Brock the first time. Wondering what happened, she walked to the front desk of the Pokémon center.

"Hey, Nurse Joy? Can I ask you a few questions?" Silver asked, pocketing the six Pokeballs the woman with vivid pink hair handed her.

"Sure, what is it you want to ask me?" Joy said leading Silver to a bench so they could talk more comfortably.

"Why is it, that when my last Pokémon faints, I do to? And why do I end up here, at the Pokémon center? And is it really true that you have a whole family of aunts and sisters and cousins all named Joy? And that they all work as nurses?"

"Whoa, slow down," she said, "I really can't answer your first two questions, nobody knows why it happens, but it does. Many Pokémon professors have studied it for years, and haven't come up with anything. And as for your second question, yes, the rumors are true."

The Nurse pulled out a photo and handed it to Silver. "This is a picture, taken at the latest Joy reunion. There are more than one hundred Joys in my family and yes, we all are nurses. I guess it runs in the family." She said, chuckling.

Silver handed the photo back to Nurse Joy, and left the Pokémon Center with her head spinning with thoughts of how there could possibly be one hundred or more young woman, who looked exactly the same, had the same job, at the same place, and all were related. By time Silver had reached the edge of the city, she had two theories. The first,

Whoever the original Joy was must have loved her husband a whole lot. And the second?

Cloning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN- I always suspected the second. And the same things with Officer Jenny in the TV show. I hope you liked it just as much as I did writing it, **

**PS Check out my other story, The Journey Of A Thousand Promises, about a Vulpix and Sandshrew, who vow to destroy everything that team rocket means. I haven't updated lately, but I hope to get the next chapter up soon. **

Chapter 3- Another Battle, and a Rematch

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers, I didn't expect so many!! Your suggestions and feedback were great, and I hope to use some of your ideas soon. This next chapter always annoyed me in the games, but more on that at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver was practically running to the next city. After a few hours of walking, and battling weak trainers, it started getting dark out side, and she wanted to get inside a building before she couldn't see were she was going. The city lights were just appearing over the hill, so she quickened her pace. Not soon after, another trainer appeared. She was standing on the side of the road. Seeing Silver, she challenged her to a Pokémon battle.

"I haven't seen you around here before, how good are you?" the stranger said, tossing a pokeball in the air. Unfortunately, her Pokémon were quite a bit stronger than even Silver's Charmander. She soon found herself in the previous town's Pokémon center.

"Damn it!" she shouted when she woke up, three hours later in a familiar cozy room, "now I have to walk all the way to the city again!" Silver grabbed her things and stormed out of the Pokémon center, leaving everyone who was in there with strange looks on their faces. It was even darker outside than before, so Silver jogged as fast as she could so that it was still considered jogging, out of the town, and down the path to the next city.

Eventually she reached the place where the trainer beat her. And there she was, still standing by the side of the road. By now it was eleven o'clock, and all traces of other travelers were gone, yet there she was, acting as if time had stopped.

"I haven't seen you around here before, how good are you?" she said, tossing a pokeball once again in the air. _Wait. Didn't she say that last time? Either she has a bad memory, or she was hit on the head when she was young, because I swear, that is the same trainer I fought earlier… _thought Silver. This time, fueled by her rage at the fellow trainer, she successfully beat her. _Something seems wrong_, thought Silver, and her thoughts were soon confirmed as there the trainer was, still by the side of the road. She didn't faint like Silver did; it didn't look like she was magically being transported to the Pokémon center at all! Even more in rage, Silver stormed down the path, continuing to the next city. It just wasn't fair. Why did she black out and end up at the Pokémon center but not the other trainer?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I always get annoyed that the trainers in the games say the same things over and over again, also, did you notice how in many episodes on TV, the city always appear over a hill or cliff? And that they always seem to leave a city or finish a big battle just as it is getting dark? Wouldn't it be easier to wait till morning? Anyway, Please Review, and thank you to the people who reviewed earlier :)**

Chapter 4- Flame? Or Inferno?

**AN: Sorry it took a while, I've been caught up in schoolwork. FYI this is told from the point of view of Silver's Charmander, I thought I would try it and see how it goes. Who knows, I might do more in his point of view! Or even Silver's! From now on I will state the POV at the beginning of each chapter. (If there is one)**

Charmander's point of view

I opened my eyes and looked around the simulated clearing I had come to know as my home. I got up and walked a few feet the fake pond that tasted like metal, ate some fake berries that tasted like plastic on the bush from the fake ponds edge, and lay back down on the fake grass that felt like carpet, where a Charmander sized imprint was still imbedded into it. Surprisingly, there was not a single scorch mark from my tail.

From time to time I would be released from my prison, by my trainer Silver. (For indeed it is a prison no matter how beautiful it is). Today was one of those days.

_Come on out Charmander!_

I looked up at the roof of my home, startled by the voice, and prepared myself for the sudden tug that would soon pull me out. There was a flash of blinding white light, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in a little room. Silver and an old man whom I didn't recognize, were seated at a table.

"So would you like a new name little guy?" asked the old man, bending down so he could see me clearer. He probably needed new glasses, but I pushed that thought from my mind as Silver began to speak.

"I'm tiered of calling you by your species name, so I'm getting help to think of a new one for you." She said. I was confused. I had a name; my parents had called me Flame when I was young. And then Silver got me, and called me Charmander. I had thought that _was _my new name, but I guess not. During these thoughts, Silver began listing names that could replace my old one, and trying to see my reaction. None of them sounded worthy of replacing Flame, or even Charmander, so I shook my head with each one she said. Until Inferno. It sounded powerful, fierce, and strong. I liked it. It would strike fear into the hearts of every enemy I faced. There was no way I could lose with a name like Inferno!

I nodded yes, and Silver turned to the old man.

"I like it!" he exclaimed, "It sounds powerful, fierce, and strong, I think this is a great name for your Charmander!"

Ha! My words exactly.

**AN: Do you like it? This one was fun to write, because I kept imagining a little Charmander looking up at his trainer going, "But isn't my name Charmander?" It must be confusing to Pokémon when they get a new name, but possibly even more confusing when a rival trainer sends out the exact same Pokémon. I mean, how do they know which voice to listen to? I didn't know what the insides of Pokeballs are like, so I used what almost every author does, a simulated environment that looks like the real thing but isn't. Please review, and thank you to the people who already have. You make it worthwhile. **

Chapter 5- Cut down that tree!

**AN: not much to say till the end of the chapter, but thanks to, (drum roll please!) ****eeveebreeder678****!! For giving me the idea for this chapter!! I hope everybody likes it…. And without further adieu I give you chapter 5 of my story ;D**

(No point of view)

The grass was quietly rustling in the breeze, and the trees calmly swayed back and forth.

A teenage girl was walking down the path headed towards the Viridian Forrest, which then lead to Pallet Town. After defeating the Pewter City Gym Leader, and losing to the one in Cerulean City, she decided that it was time she was visiting her family, as she promised her parents she would before she left for her journey.

The calm breeze that used to be blowing quite calmly a few minutes ago, picked up so fast, that Silver was sure she would be picked off the ground in a matter of seconds. Spotting a house on the side of the path, only separated from her by a line of trees, she ran towards it, struggling to keep balanced in the heavy wind. She stopped short when she saw that the only thing standing in her way of a nice warm house was a skinny twiggy tree. It was about as tall as the evergreens surrounding it, and looked as if it were about to fall over with the force of the wind pressing on it.

"SHIT!" she shouted above the wind, not caring who heard, "_Although it's not likely that anyone heard me anyway, with the way the wind is blowing," _she thought.

Silver, being a blonde, had at least three, if not more, blonde moments a day. Today's first one was deciding that she didn't need the HM Cut taught to any of her Pokémon, and so she left it in her PC box to make room for the pokeballs and potions she bought before leaving Viridian City. Now she was faced with a choice. Either she could keep going and hope that the dense foliage of the Forrest protects her from the wind, or, she could find a way to cut down that tree and get to the house. She chose the later.

"Inferno come on out" she said, hoping that he heard her, and sure enough he did. There was a flash of white light, and a Charmander popped out of the ball. As soon as it hit the ground, the fierce wind blew it over. Two arms shot out and caught it before it could blow away from her. Hugging the Charmander to her chest, she faced the tree, and shouted,

"Inferno! Use Slash on that tree!" Inferno jumped out of her arms and stretched its claws towards the tree. For surely, Slash must be the same, if not stronger than Cut.

Or not. A few inches before slashing the tree, the wind blew him backwards, and into Silver. Silver shouted at it to try again, but all was in vain. Giving up with Slash, she gathered Charmander in her arms, and shouted,

"Use Ember!" the cute little lizard opened its mouth, and spit out a small stream of fire. The strong gusts of wind picked up speed just as the fire was about to hit the tree, and blew it the other way. A guilty Charmander looked up at its blackened trainer from her arms, and reached its own arm to Silver's belt, pressing the button on the ball that would return it to its home.

Silver wiped the charcoal from her face, thanking God that the burns were nothing worse than sunburn. Furious that the tree was winning this battle, she tried the obvious. She walked to the tree, glanced to her left, then right, and tried to walk around it. Something stopped her before she was almost halfway around. She tried again but the invisible wall stopped her. Grumbling, she reached up to the lowest branch and grabbed on. Hand over hand; she climbed the tree, ignoring her fear of heights. Once at the top, she tried to climb back down the other side, keeping her eyes on the tree rather than the ground. She soon found that the barrier was stopping her from going any further, and gave up.

She stood at the base of the tree, glaring at it and wondering why she wasn't aloud to go around or over it. Just as she was about to turn and walk away from the tree, one gigantic gust of wind blew, and knocked the wimpy little tree over.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!" shouted Silver, "Now it decides to fall over!!!" grumbling once again, she walked over to the fallen tree for one last attempt. Carefully, she walked up to it and stayed clear of any lose branches that could potentially trip her.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!" she shouted again, "Now the barrier decides to shut down!!" she was right. This time she cleared the tree, and was able to walk towards the house a few feet away.

And then, just as soon as the wind came, it stopped. Just as Silver was reaching towards the door handle. Just as she was about to be free of the wind, the wind had stopped.

"AAARRRGGG!!!!" and with that, she turned away and walked home.

**AN: I didn't know if "AAARRRGGG!!!!" would be a better title, but I guessed not. **

**You know how in the show whenever anyone gets burnt and it's only like black? Do they get burnt at all? Don't you think it's stupid how a human can withstand a fire attack, but other Pokémon faint from it??**

**Please review, and don't be afraid to give me input on what ****you**** think is messed up with the game /show.**

Trying to Run Away

**AN: This Next chapter only happens in the third generation games (Hoenn). You'll see what I mean. Have fun!!**

(No point of view)

"Okay Mom, I understand, I'll visit more often. Every time I get a badge. Okay?" Silver sat at the dinner table and glanced down at Inferno who was seated next to her. He was busily munching on Pokéfood, his eyes slowly drooping, and ignoring everyone else.

_I guess that wind tired him out, poor little guy, _thought Silver, she was tired too. It was lucky that her parents lived right near the edge of the Viridian Forrest. They were eating dinner when she came in, but graciously let her eat the leftovers.

(THE NEXT MORNING…..)

"Bye Dad,"

"Bye Silver"

"By Mom,"

"Bye Silver, oh! Wait a sec, I'll be right back." Silver's mom ran back inside the house, leaving Silver and her dad with bewildered looks on their faces. She came back with a sneaker box in her hands. Silver looked at her mom in confusion. She had perfectly good shoes on right now. Why did she need a new pair? Her mom saw the look on her face.

"I see that look on your face Silver; give me a chance to explain. These are special running shoes. They are a new product from the Devon Corporation over in Hoenn. Think of them as an early birthday present; they allow you to run faster than normal. There's an instruction booklet inside too, so you know how to use them properly. Have fun on your journey, and don't forget to come back as soon as you get that gym badge okay?"

"Okay, bye Mom, bye Dad," and with a wave, she was off, headed back into Viridian Forrest. On the way in to the forest, she opened the box and looked at the contents inside.

The shoes were black with white stripes down the side. She noticed a piece of paper folded at the bottom of the box.

_An instruction booklet for the shoes? But they're just shoes; I don't think there is any special way to use them, is there? _Silver shrugged, and found a spot to sit down. She pulled of her old shoes and put on the new ones. The old ones were thrown in the box and into the trashcan by the side of the road. She slowly unfolded the instructions and stared in disbelief.

Slip on your running shoes and you will be ready to run. Just press the B button and then the key pad in the direction you want to go. 

_The B button, What B button? _Silver took off the shoes searched them for a button, but there was none. Giving up with the "B button", she slipped the shoes back on. _Maybe this is a joke, and there is no B button, they are just shoes after all, I'll just treat them as regular shoes. _And so she tried to run. It didn't work. Some force was trying to keep her from running, and now she was getting mad. Especially when she remembered that she had thrown her old shoes in the trash.

"Damn it!" she said, "Why did I have to throw them away? Now I'm stuck with these stupid shoes!!" at least the shoes didn't stop her from stomping, which is precisely what she did most of the way back to Cerulean City. When she got there, she went immediately into the Pokémart to complain.

"I'm here to complain about something." She said walking up to the counter.

"And what may I help you with young lady?" said the man behind the counter,

"My shoes. Apparently they make me run faster, but I can't seem to run at all! The instruction booklet said something about a B button, but I couldn't find it."

"Ah, I know just your problem. Give me your shoes." Silver took off her shoes and handed them to the man. "You didn't put batteries in." he said, reaching under the counter and handing Silver two batteries. "Just slip these in and your shoes and you will be able to run anywhere, anytime. Except inside of course,"

"Inside?" The man proceeded to explain how that the shoes would force her to walk inside, and that she would not be able to run in tall grass. Silver nodded, and thanked the man before leaving the shop. It was starting to get dark outside, so she decided to postpone her rematch with the gym leader until tomorrow. And with that, she walked to the Pokémon Center asked for a room.

**AN: I was so happy when I found out that in Diamond, I could run inside. Not being able to run inside in the other games annoyed me just as much as not being able to run at all (in the first and second generations). Please review, and don't forget to give me your ideas, because they just might show up!! **

Chapter 7- Fly Pidgey Fly!

**A/N: Finally! I updated!!! I'm sorry it took so long, but I was ****really**** stuck, and couldn't think of a way to continue from the last chapter. That, and school was getting stressful, and with all my friend's drama, I didn't have type to type anything, let alone think of typing anything. So I decided on what this story was supposed to be originally, a bunch of one-shots. (Don't worry, it will still focus on Silver, and her Charmander Inferno, along with her other pokemon) There will no longer be a chronological order to this story, because it takes too long to try to find a way to continue from the last chapter. Sorry if that upsets you. Maybe this will make the chapters pop into my head faster :b ! **

Silver stared in disbelief at the small gorge separating the last small town from the next. The reason she was in disbelief, was that the only way to get across the gorge was a tiny, rickety bridge, which believe it or not, was only made of rope and wooden planks; a few of which were missing.

Silver stood like this for a minute, trying to decide what to do. From what she saw, she had four options. First, she could walk along side the gorge and hope that there was a sturdier bridge, second, she could risk it, and carefully cross the gorge using the bride, third, she could try to climb down, and then back up the gorge, and fourth, she could use the HM Fly that she got a month ago, and use it on her Pidgey.

The first and the third ways would take to long, and it was already starting to get dark, so she mentally crossed those off her list. The second, while quick, was much too dangerous to even think about. And so, she chose the last option, because it was the easiest. She scanned the trees for signs of the tiny bird Pokémon, pleased that there was one perched on a tree to her left. She threw an Ultra ball at the bird, and listened patiently for the ding that confirmed the capture.

_Ding _

There it was. Silver reached and picked up the ball, pressing the button in the middle and releasing the Pidgey. She reached into her bag, pulling out a CD labeled FLY and used it on her newly captured Pidgey. When the new move was successfully taught, she walked over to the edge of the bridge.

"Pidgey! Use Fly!" The bird didn't move, and shook its head. Surely the girl didn't mean Fly, the move; there was no way that a small bird like her was going to carry the teen across that gaping hole in the ground, Silver sighed, "Well it was worth a shot", she grumbled, and recalled Pidgey. Grumbling again, and looking at the bridge with utter despair, she put one shaky foot on the bridge. The old bridge groaned, but held the weight of the teen. Step by step she made her way across the bridge, trying not to look at the fraying ropes. After two long minutes, she was across, and it was almost pitch black. She sighed and set up camp.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: Well this was a short one, but I really wanted to do this one for a while. I still have three other chapters almost planned out, so those should be up soon, seeing as school is officially over for the year. Yay! As always, feel free to tell me any ideas for chapters you have, and I'll try to see if I can fit them in anytime soon. So until next time, Adios! **

Chapter Nine- Surfing Battles

**A/N: It took a little longer than I had hoped, but I got this one out! Finally! Yay to ****Caldazar Atreides** **for giving me the idea! (Of course, it was months ago…) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silver stood on the beach just south of Palette Town. She squinted trying to see Cinnabar Island. It was just a speck on the horizon. How was she supposed to make it before dark? She sighed, and said, "Well I better get moving" and pulled out a poke ball.

"Go, Lapras!" she shouted and then proceeded to hop on the Pokémon's back. Silver pointed Lapras in the direction of Cinnabar Island, and held on tight.

An hour after she set out, she came across a swimmer, treading water.

"Why are you riding a Pokémon? Swimming is much more fun!" he said, swimming up to her, but he failed miserably at hiding the gasp in his breath. He had obviously thought he could swim all the way to Cinnabar. "Anyway, let's battle!" he said, pulling put a Poke ball from nowhere and releasing a Goldeen.

"I'm using Lapras" said Silver, because none of her other Pokémon were good enough swimmers for a water battle. The first commands were given within the next few seconds. The swimmer called for Goldeen to use Horn Drill, and Silver shouted "Dodge Lapras!" Lapras threw herself to the side, throwing Silver off in the process. The swimmer ordered another Horn Drill this time hitting its mark because Lapras had paused to let Silver back on.

The battle kept going, and Silver got thrown off once, twice, three more times, before Lapras fainted. Silver recalled her, sent out her Jolteon, Flash, and quickly told him to use Thunderbolt. Flash charged up electricity, and let it out, aiming for the Goldeen.

"Dive!" shouted the swimmer, just before the lightning bolt hit the fish, and the Goldeen dove under water, allowing the lightning bolt to hit the water. The electricity spread out in all directions, zapping both trainers, and the Goldeen. It floated to the surface, defeated.

The swimmer pulled out some money from the same nowhere as Goldeen's poke ball, and handed it to Silver. "Here, you're a good trainer" he said and headed on his way, leaving Silver treading water with no Pokémon to carry her. Wondering why she didn't think of it before, she released her newly evolved Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, I want to you fly me in that direction, okay?" Pidgeot stared blankly at her "Ugh!" she shouted, little did she know, that it was impossible for a Pokémon to fly somewhere it had never been. So, recalling her Pidgeot, she was forced to swim the last couple miles to Cinnabar Island.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Once again, I am so sorry for my laziness, but part of the blame is my brother's who wouldn't let me on the computer to post this. So blame him! As always, feel free to comment/ give me ideas!! There are a few more ideas in the works, and some of them are from you guys! So stay tuned, 'cause your idea might just be next!!**


End file.
